Danny Phantom's Super Hero Wish
Danny Phantom's Super Hero Wish is a new movie. Summary Danny accidentally wishes that everyone in Amity Park was a superhero but the wish is overheard by Desiree and she grants it, thus turning the good and Danny himself into superheroes and the bad, including his school nemesises, ghost enemies and Vlad Masters/Plasmius into supervillains. But there is one problem, while the villains can keep their powers, the superheroes cannot. Danny soon learns that you don't need super powers to be a superhero, which reverses the wish's affects and turns everything back to normal. Plot Danny Fenton walks to school while Timmy tells him about the Crimson Chin. Danny tells Timmy how he knows who the Crimson Chin is but soon runs into Dash Baxter, his school bully. But Danny tells him to back off. Danny later runs into two more situations but Timmy wishes him out of them with the help of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. When Danny and Timmy return to Danny's house, Danny talks to Timmy about how he wishes everyone in his home town was a superhero. So Timmy whispers to Danny how to grant the wish. Then Danny tells Cosmo,Wanda and Poof that he wishes everyone in his home town was a superhero. But the wish is overheard by Desiree, the wishing ghost. And so she grants the same wish turning Danny's school nemesises, ghost enemies and Vlad Masters/Plasmius into supervillains. Danny admires his costume and Timmy appreciated the complement. Danny suddenly sees a flash coming from Jazz Fenton's room and decided to investigate. Suddenly she becomes a superhero. Jazz has become "Justice Jazz". Then he suddenly sees Sam and Tucker has become Poison Sam and Robo Tucker. Robo Tucker challenges Poison Sam, Justice Jazz and Danny, who now calls himself "Dynamo-Danny", to a race to school which they accept. Then Dynamo-Danny made it to the school and wins the race. Everyone in Casper High is now a superhero but suddenly Dash Baxter, who now calls himself "Dash Doom", appears. Luckily Poison Sam,Robo Tucker and Justice Jazz helps Dynamo-Danny to teach Dash Doom some respect for Danny and his friends. Suddenly, the Crimson Chin (actually the Nega-Chin in disguise) appears and zaps Dash Doom, causing him to disappear. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, who are now Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Clefto and Ace the Chin Hounds and Puppy Poof, arrive and can't believe that they ran into the Crimson Chin (actually the Nega-Chin in disguise) and asked how did he make Dash Doom disappear. He reveals that he had a weapon in hand and uses it imprison supervillains. For what they don't know is that it actually transported anyone to a secret location. After dealing with some other supervillains, such as Mistress Music (Ember McLain), Plamius Maximus (Vlad Masters/Plasmius) and Skulk-Laser (Skulker), Cleft comments the Crimson Chin's (actually the Nega-Chin in disguise) actions. The Crimson Chin (actually the Nega-Chin in disguise) really appreciated the comments but kept the identity a secret from the heroes for Robo Tucker doesn't trust him. He thinks he's up to something with the supervillains they faced. Later, the Nega-Chin reveals himself to the supervillains he faced with the heroes in his lair, saying with their combined powers they can free the wishing ghost to wish the superheroes to be normal again and take over the world. Meanwhile at Danny's school they're practicing their superpowers. Then there's an alarm where Nega-Chin with his partners Dash Doom, Mistress Music, Plamius Maximus and Skull-Laser are attacking the city. The superheroes and supervillains battle each other. But then the Nega-Chin activates the ghost portal to release Desiree the wishing ghost and wishes that the superheroes have lost their superpowers. Desiree granted his wish and all of the superheroes lost their superpowers. Danny wonders why the wish didn't effect Cleft and his chin-hounds. Maybe he thinks their protected by a magical shield that Cleft wished for to protect their superpowers. But Cleft reveals they don't have superpowers. Then Danny discovered that the best superpower of all friendship and imagination is what they needed to defeat the villains with help of the real Crimson Chin. Cleft tells him where the Crimson Chin is being held prisoner and went ghost to head to the Nega-Chin's secret location and rescue Crimson Chin. With their hero's help, the superheroes defeat the supervillains and the wish's affects were reversed and everything returns to normal. But the Nega-Chin vows to return one day to get revenge on Danny Phantom and his friends before returning to the comic universe. Timmy congratulates Danny for his heroic efforts and Danny thanks Timmy for his teamwork with him. The episode ends with Danny winking at the audience. Trivia * Crimson Chin,Timmy Turner,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof and Nega-Chin will guest star in this film * This film is based off of The Fairly Oddparents episode "The Big Superhero Wish" Transcript Danny Phantom's Super Hero Wish/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey